Hometown Glory
by wakeupkid
Summary: S3E1 – Auditions: In which Kurt and Blaine discuss his transfer. Blaine mulls over the decision, eventually saying goodbye to all the things he once loved to embark on a new life with his new love.  -Everyone has a Blaine audition song. This is mine.


The scene opens on Blaine's dorm room at Dalton. Kurt and Blaine are lounging on Blaine's bed. Blaine is seated upright, with his back against his headboard. Kurt sits casually beside him, slightly reclined, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt is, as always, impeccably dressed. Blaine is in his Dalton uniform.

**BLAINE:** Are you excited for the first day of school? Your outfit looks incredible. I know you always put so much thought and effort into your opening number.

**KURT:** The first day ensemble is critical for setting the tone for the rest of the year.

**BLAINE** (chuckling): I'm sure you're right. Thankfully, I've never had to worry about that at Dalton.

Blaine playfully fiddles with the lapel of his blazer.

**KURT:** More reason for you to come to McKinley – you can finally wear another blazer.

**BLAINE** (flirtatiously): You love the blazer.

**KURT:** I love _you_. I tolerate the blazer. But back to the point – you should come to McKinley.

This isn't the first time they've discussed this. Kurt's been dropping these kinds of anvil-sized "hints" since the beginning of summer. Blaine has always politely shrugged off the suggestion. After all, he loves Dalton. Blaine is slightly frustrated.

**BLAINE**: Kurt, you know I can't.

**KURT**: I did.

**BLAINE**: You went back to McKinley because you wanted to. I like it here. Dalton is my home.

**KURT** (cuddling up to Blaine, trying to woo him with a flirty smile): And McKinley could be your home. _Our_ home.

**HOMETOWN GLORY BEGINS TO PLAY** – the one-minute intro, plays lightly over the scene.

**BLAINE**: I don't know, Kurt…you know why I came to Dalton.

(_It's a statement, not a question)_

**KURT**: Which is exactly why I need you at McKinley.

**BLAINE**: No. It's exactly why I shouldn't come to McKinley – we'd just be asking for trouble.

**KURT**: There you go, running again.

**BLAINE** (visibly stung): Wait, at prom –

**KURT**: At prom, we stood up together. I thought we were past this…(_standing to leave_) You're going to have to face your demons sooner or later. I'd just hoped we could do it together.

Kurt grabs his bag and walks toward the door.

**BLAINE**: Kurt, wait.

Kurt pauses, but only briefly.

**KURT** (disappointed): Have a good first day.

Kurt leaves. Blaine is left alone sitting at the edge of his bed.

**HOMETOWN GLORY** builds in the background.

Blaine breathes a heavy sigh and looks around his room. He reaches up and loosens his tie.

**Cut to:** Blaine is positioned at the top of the iconic, mirrored staircase of Dalton Academy. The staircase is deserted: all other students are in class. Blaine begins to sing. As he sings, we see him slowly continue to loosen his tie. He pulls the tie from his collar with one hand and slings it over his shoulder. He is slightly saddened, but still every bit the showman as he walks down the stairs. He sings.

**BLAINE:** I've been walking in the same way as I did. Missing out the cracks in the pavement and tutting my heel and strutting my feet.

Blaine reaches the bottom of the staircase, where he and Kurt first met.

**Montage:** Blaine continues to sing, while he sings **"Is there anything I can do for you dear? Is there anyone I can call? No thank you, please Madam. I ain't lost just wandering,"** the music fades slightly, we see a flashback to Kurt and Blaine's first meeting – Kurt – "Excuse me, can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Blaine – "Hi, my name's Blaine."

**Cut to: **Blaine walking down the slow motion hallway. Blaine is slowly removing his Dalton blazer. Scenes of he and Kurt running down this hallway are superimposed on the screen.

**BLAINE:** Round my hometown, memories are fresh. Round my hometown, ooh the people I've met.

**Cut to:** Blaine enters the Warblers practice room. He stands in the doorway, his Dalton blazer and tie draped across his arm.

**Montage:** Blaine stands in the doorway singing, his face beautiful with emotion, as scenes of his time with Kurt in this room flash: Kurt and Blaine singing Baby it's Cold Outside, Blaine bending beside the couch to sing to Kurt during Bills Bills Bills, Blaine falling in love with Kurt as he sings Blackbird.

**BLAINE singing over montage: **Are the wonders of my world. Repeat x 4

**Zoom-in on Blaine's face:** Blaine is wearing the same expression of love he donned when he first fell. We and Blaine are aware that Kurt is now Blaine's home, not Dalton.

**Cut to:** Blaine is standing in the Lima Bean. He is impeccably dressed in simple and elegant black dress shoes, well-fitting, cuffed dark denim jeans, topped with a yellow and white striped t-shirt, finished with a navy cardigan with white trim. His eyes scan the coffee shop. As Blaine sings, we pan over the crowd, and stop at a table in the corner, where Kurt is seated with Mercedes and Sam. They are all enjoying a cup of coffee before school, although Kurt looks despondent.

**BLAINE:** I like it in the city when the air is so thick and opaque. I love to see everybody in short skirts and shorts and shades.

Blaine walks through the Lima Bean – he has eyes for no one but Kurt. Blaine reaches the table and sings the next line directly to Kurt, and extends his hand to him.

**BLAINE:** I like it in the city when two worlds collide. You get the people and the government, everybody taking different sides.

Kurt smiles, grabs his bag and rises to leave with Blaine.

**Cut to: **Kurt and Blaine stand in a crowded McKinley High hallway. They are holding hands. They share a significant look and begin walking toward us.

**BLAINE (KURT harmonizing)**: Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit, shows that we are united, shows that we ain't gonna take it. Shows that we ain't gonna stand shit, shows that we are united.

**Cut to:** Blaine is seated at the piano in the McKinley choir room, playing passionately and singing beautifully. All the members of New Directions, along with Mr. Schue, sit transfixed as he sings. We see glimpses of their appreciative responses. Kurt is especially proud. Blaine sings.

**BLAINE:** Round my hometown, memories are fresh. Round my hometown, ooh the people I've met.

As Blaine adlibs on the piano, all the members of New Directions, along with Mr. Schue, sit transfixed as he sings. We see glimpses of their appreciative responses. Kurt is especially proud. Blaine sings.

**BLAINE:** Are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of my world, are the wonders of this world, are the wonders of my world, of my world, yeah, of my world, of my world. Yeah.

Blaine finishes. The room is overtaken by a shocked silence. Mr. Schue is the first to break it.

**MR. SCHUE **(breathless): Well. Welcome to Glee club!

The room erupts in applause. Blaine shakily rises from the piano and approaches the group. Kurt is the first to embrace him. The rest of New Directions, all smiling, follow suit.

It's going to be a good year.

_Fin._


End file.
